Green
by Angel of Music lover
Summary: I learned that green is a beautiful color if you really look at it. It's a beautifully tragic color. Fiyero gives the color green a new, accurate definition. Oneshot.


**A/N: Oneshots seem to be my thing at the moment. And so you know, this is my **_**very first**_** Wicked fic. Rejoice? I would love **_**constructive**_** criticism (I'm all for expression and rights and all that but flames are just useless to everyone) for this fic so I can improve my Wickedness. Thanks! **

**This will be Fiyero's point of view. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked I would be pretty stinkin' rich. Alas… Also, the definition of green in the beginning came from Wikipedia. Not me. **

_Green: Considered one of the additive primary colors. The perception of green is evoked by light having a spectrum dominated by energy with a wavelength of roughly 520-570 nm. The complement of green is purple, a color corresponding to a mixture of red and blue light. On a traditional color wheel, based on subtractive color, the complementary color to green is considered to be red._

This is the definition of green that we all have known and have been taught since primary school. The bland, uncreative, skin-deep version to describe one of the many bright colors dominating Oz is a favorite among citizens. The only emotion I've associated the color with because of this is power because of our Emerald City containing a powerful wizard. What else should I think of when I think of green? It was never a prominent color in my life and I honestly could have cared less.

That was before I met Elphaba Thropp, the resident asparagus of Shiz University.

It was obvious that besides Galinda (that was her name then… she's since changed it to Glinda) the eldest Thropp daughter was a complete outcast. She was ignored in the hallways and whispered about behind palms into gossip loving ears. Elphaba's sister, Nessarose, was also one of the people that looked down upon the green girl. Just like everyone else in Elphaba's family not only her sister's unfortunate coloring but also her disposition and her unfailing ability to make a scene embarrassed her. Nessa simply couldn't stand a big fuss surrounding her sister's misbehaving.

Yet no one had the guts to actually confront her or call her names straight to her face (except for maybe Galinda on occasion). She scared most of the students because most felt that someone with such a hideous exterior had to have some sort of dark magic hidden in them. They were all under the impression that she would cast them into an oblivion for all of eternity if they were to do anymore but look snootily at her. Probably all she would have done was mock them and use her dizzying intellect to thoroughly confuse them. But they had no way of knowing this.

And because of her skin and her attitude she was given the title of Beautifully Tragic. I think that Elphaba thought this a curse because of the way it alienated her but from where I'm standing, it describes her too perfectly to ever be something that she should be ashamed of. Elphaba WAS tragic… it was tragic that someone so wonderful should never be fully accepted anywhere she may go. It was tragic that no one but a fair few with an actual mind actually listened when she talked because they couldn't get past the tone of her skin. But this made her beautiful. If it weren't for these hardships she would never have that defiant spark in her. She would not have the passion that she does for life and for the others who are treated unfairly by society. She wouldn't _care_ so much. And it was her compassion and her ability to love that made her so beautiful.

So there. Beautifully Tragic can take on any meaning if you think about it enough.

Which is the other part of Elphaba. She makes me _think._ The box that contained my mind has been opened, allowing me to ponder events and to see past all pretenses. And I learned that green is a beautiful color if you really look at it. It's a beautifully tragic color.

Was it the Lion Cub that led me to this realization? Or was it everything afterwards? I think the Lion Cub, the first time I really met her, was just the beginning. It took her long absence from Shiz (and eventually, her permanent one) to make me realize how breathtaking and wonderful green could be. Every click-tock without her made my heart ache and made me more and more miserable. I hated being miserable. But I loved her… everything about her.

I loved her mind. Her sharp and piercing mind was enough to bring awe and intimidation to anyone who could see inside it. I loved her passions. Her outrage at Animal abuse was enough to make anyone shiver in appreciation. I loved the rare times she smiled. It reminded everyone that the green girl did have feelings… that she could feel happiness, joy, fear, sadness, and love just like anyone else.

And because I knew and loved her, my perception has changed.

So…what do I see as green now? Here's my new definition.

Green: Green is passion, but not the kind that is blind but the kind that can only bring new life and hope to the rest of us. Green is sarcastic, it enjoys biting and snapping at its opponents and is gleeful in the process. Green is wary, it needs time to trust and accept other people. Green is free spirited, nothing can convince it to be anything besides what it is. Green bombards the senses, leaving you with a sense of smallness and wanting. It reminds you just how insignificant you _are_ but how significant you _can_ be. Green is nothing short of wildly majestic.

Complementary colors: Dark blue, pink, and black

**A/N: I actually got this idea from an English class. We were supposed to describe a color and I chose green… and pretty much Fiyero's new definition was taken from that. :D Though I did add some to it to make it more personal. Anyway… please review!**


End file.
